Conspiracies
by Al Cooper
Summary: Sly discovers a government plan for a bio-weapon and is forced to try and find the cure to save Carmelita. SEQUEL IS UP! Sequel-After Sly saves Carmelita someone may have painted a target on his back and Carmelita gets a partner. Some O.Cs in here.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is going to be fun to write! :) I hope you're going to enjoy reading it just as much! _

"Where is she?" Sly said running into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Who are you trying to find sir?" the mink at the front information desk said looking up from her computer.

"Is a Carmelita Fox in this hospital and where is she?" Sly said growing angrier.

"Umm yes there is." she said tapping the keys on the keyboard searching the name. "What is your name?"

"Where is she?" Sly yelled getting the attention of someone further down the hallway.

"Calm down. Who are looking for?" the man said trying to get him calm.

"Carmelita Fox. Where is she?" Sly said not getting calmer in fact madder.

"She is in the ICU. Just tell-" He was cut off by Sly who asked.

"Wheres the ICU?" He said starting to walk down the hall because he saw one of the directional signs pointing him the right direction.

He navigated through the seemingly massive hospital. Each step seemed to echo throughout a distance . The floor was polished and were a white color tile with small green spots in them and the lights from the ceiling reflected off the floor. The hallways were filled with doors none of which were what he was looking for. The thought that the cops or at least some kind of security would try and throw him out crossed his mind because he was an unauthorized person going into a place he probably shouldn't be in and that he wasn't signed in as a visitor. He finally reached the door and opened it up and there was a mole in a lab coat monitoring computers and heart monitors. He quickly turned around and said.

"W-What are you doing in here? Your not supposed to be in this part of the facility. I'm calling s-security." the mole informed Sly.

Sly just seemed to ignore it and ask "What happened?"

"I-I can't say it's classified only f-for INTERPOL."

Sly grabbed the mole by his lab coat and put him to a wall with his feet off the ground and said "I'm only going to ask one more time! What happened!" Sly growled.

"Fine, j-just don't hurt me." He said nervous.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you. So what happened?"

"She came in yesterday with multiple gunshot wounds. She was very close to death, if it wasn't for the surgeon being right there and free to take the bullets out she would have died. If you don't mind how do you know her?" the mole asked.

"I'm kind of a...business associate." Sly replied because he worried that if he said who he was he might alert the police to where he was.

"You work for INTERPOL too? Well in that case if you give me your badge and your personnel code I'll get you everything you want."

"I don't work for INTERPOL." Sly said to the now confused mole.

"But you said you were a business associate of hers?"

"Well...kind of. I often deal with her while on the job."

"Wait a minute." The mole said looking at Sly. "You look familiar. Your Sly Cooper!" The mole exclaimed.

Sly ran over and put his and over his mouth and said "Shh! You can't let anyone know I'm here." Sly whispered into the very excited moles ear.

"Wow. It's great to meet you ." The mole said giddy to meet someone famous.

"It's Sly."

"Yes of coarse." he said regaining most of his composer.

"Are you her doctor?" Sly asked looking at Carmelita for the first time since he had been in the room.

"No I'm not. I watch all the monitors for the vital organs." he replied to Sly.

"Where was she brought in from?"

"I'm sorry now that is 100% classified for INTERPOL personnel. But I suppose I could look the other way while you look at the information charts if I had an autograph maybe. You see I'm kind of collector and who else in the world could say they have an autograph from the one and only Sly Cooper." The mole said getting excited again.

"Umm yeah sure."

"Perfect. I'll just print out a picture."

Sly got out a blue pen and signed the picture for the mole who pointed him to the chart.

"Do you mind if I take this page with me?" Sly asked.

"It's nothing I can't print out again. Oh and you might want to go out the window." the mole said turning around to see the window open.

When he got back to his safe house he missed walking in and seeing Bentley and Murray there. The gang had disband two years ago. He hadn't talk to either of them in about the same time. He started reading the information sheet which at first only listed hospital information but went deeper into information of where she was brought in from.

"The warehouse? What was she doing there?" Sly said to himself confused. He found a paper that must have been for her as it had the address of the warehouse and a crate number. "Well crate A-9000 lets see whats so special about you." He said jumping out of the window.

He arrived at the warehouse in a short time to find two black cars one being a sedan and the other an SUV outside and the main door open. He slipped around the side and up a pipe on the side of the building and found a small hatch on the roof. He opened it and the rusted bolt made a small creek. What he saw was three apes each bigger than the other and a well cleaned rat. The rat had a trench coat on and when he turned he saw a pistol in his jacket. The apes were dressed in black suits who also had pistols but in holsters. After a while of watching them they left and he jump into the building landing in complete silence. After looking around he found the crate labeled A-9000.

"Lets find out what you have that's so valuable." He said using his cane to pry open the side of the crate. "Asthma inhalers?" He said confused. He opened the box and looked at the device. It was just a regular inhaler. He tossed it and it landed on the button and some slightly greenish gas came out.

"What the hell is-ah! My eyes! What is this stuff?" The raccoon that was clearly in pain yelled. Under his screaming he heard cars pull up and heard a voice.

"What do you want us to do with him?" a deep neanderthalish voice said.

"Drop him at the hospital and leave him with Dr. Peters." A much calmer yet almost annoyed voice said.

Before he knew what was going on he was being dragged by the back of his shirt. Without any of them realizing he slipped the inhaler into his pouch he kept on the side of his right leg. He was thrown into a car and woke up in an ice bath with his vision hazy he tried to talk but all that came out was mumbling and he fell out of consciousness. He woke up again but this time in his bed.

"That was one damn crazy dream." He said rubbing his head. He reached into his pouch and found an inhaler. When his fingers touched it his eyes shot open. He ran over to his computer and logged on to theifnet.

"Come on Bentley be online, come on." He said anxiously to himself. He looked and found it. Spex_guy was online. He sent him a message reading "Bentley. I NEED your help!" a couple minutes went by and he got reply back saying "What trouble are in now Sly?" Sly explained he wasn't in any trouble and what he had found and about what happened to Carmelita. Bentley said he would be there as soon as he could and the next day at the break of dawn Bentley was there with all of his equipment.

"Put the vacuum end on the part where the gas comes out." Bentley said holding up the hose leading to a device of some sort with wires leading into his computer.

"Your gonna want to be careful with that Bentley. Its bad." Sly said handing Bentley the inhaler. Bentley tapped on some buttons and the machine started working. When the results of the test started coming in Bentleys mouth dropped.

"What is it?" Sly asked concerned.

"It's-It's the most complex structure I've ever seen. It doesn't look highly toxic but will kill in small amounts and its not absorbed by inhaling its absorbed by getting into the eyes and after an amount of time it will cause paralysis and internal organ damage and bleeding and who could have made this?" The turtle said utterly amazed by this.

"Well that explains the eye burning. Oh yeah why would I need to be put in ice after being exposed to this?" Sly asked the turtle with his mouth still wide open.

"It seems cold stops the spreading through the body and ultimately reverses it. I'm going to do more research on this. I'll be back tomorrow." He said picking up his laptop and heading out.

The next day Bentley came running through the door shoving the computer in Slys face.

"I don't get it? What am I reading about?" Sly asked after reading what Bentley found.

"That gas you found is part of a secret government biological weapon!"

_A/N: well chapter one is done. Hope you liked it and you'll be back for more. So anyway comment and review._

**Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley, and Murray are owned by Sucker Punch Studios.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: chapter two of Conspiracies. Getting a little deeper into the story and other stuff that requires further reading. Enjoy._

"Why would Carmelita be looking for a biological weapon?" Sly said confused looking at the laptop screen.

"I don't know. The only person that knows that would be Carmelita and whoever gave her the assignment in the first place." Bentley replied looking at something on his computer.

"Well I think it's time we asked her then." Sly said while Bentley packed up his laptop.

Sly got to the back entranced with Bentley not far behind.

"Wait." Sly said stopping Bentley before he walked in the door. "We are going to need some disguise. I was in here before and there is no doubt that there is some kind of security around her room."

"Well there has to be something around here." Bentley said looking around.

"What about those?" Sly said spotting two pairs of scrubs. The two walked over and put on their disguises and walked in the door to find Carmelitas room.

"There really wasn't anything else? I feel stupid. Everything is too long." The turtle said tripping over the pant legs.

"Well it's either these or getting thrown in prison."

"You know what? They aren't that bad."

"There's her room." Sly said opening the door. "Bentley you stay out here and watch for anyone."

He walked in and she was awake. Sly thought that no one else would notice him but Carmelita even without his usual clothes but she didn't. "They must have her on pain pills." Sly thought.

"Hey. You look familiar. Have you been in here before?" Carmelita said making Sly jump a little.

"You really don't know who I am?"

"Ah! Are you the guy with the donuts?" She said looking around.

"Uh, no. I need to talk to yo-" Sly was cut off by Carmelita saying.

"Your fur's purple!"

"She must be hallucinating." Sly thought. "Do you remember what you were at that warehouse for?"

"Yes."

"...What for?" Sly asked.

"What for what?" Carmelita said confused.

"Why you were at the warehouse?"

"Oh! Come here it's a secret." Carmelita whispered making a hand motion to get closer. Sly leaned closer.

"Closer." She said making the hand motion again. Sly leaned in even closer. Carmelita got next to Slys ear and whispered. "There was a tip that Sly Cooper was going to be there. You know you kinda look like him." Carmelita said reaching her hands up and grabbing each side of the raccoons face and stretching his face laughing. Sly took her hands gently and put them back on the bed.

"Pain pill Carmelita is fun." Sly said walking out of the room.

"Did you find out what she was doing there?"Bentley asked.

"She said there was tip I was supposed to be at the warehouse."

"What? We never even used that warehouse for storage." Bentley said confused.

"Yeah I know. Maybe it was all some set up. Like when she got to close to klaww gang while chasing us. Maybe she got to close to something in INTERPOL."

"Sly now your just being paranoid." Bentley said. "You really think someone in INTERPOL wants her gone? Shes one of the best that they've ever seen! It was probably just a mistake."

"Yeah your probably right." Sly said walking out with Bentley and back to the safe house.

"Well I guess I'll see you again sometime Sly." Bentley said gathering his things.

"Yeah. Maybe I will."Sly said as Bentley walked out.

When they got back to the safe house it was late so Sly decided to go to bed. He got into his bed and couldn't sleep. He started hearing things like something was scratching metal on the door but thought nothing of it and was just about to fall asleep and hand went over his mouth and a tranquilizer needle into his neck. He tried to fight the hand but whoever it was much stronger than he was. In seconds the raccoon was unconscious.

He woke up and was restrained in a chair in a dark room.

"Hello Mister Cooper good to see you awake." A rat wearing a trench coat said. "I have a proposition for you.

_AN: Wooo hooo! Another chapter done. And what a good place to leave off. So as always review and comments._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: well Bentleys gone...for now. And chapter 3! 3 is my lucky number. Chinese food fortune cookie said so last night. Haha. And another thing this chapter has swearing in it so just be warned if you are one of the people that doesn't like it._

"A Proposition?" Sly said still groggy.

"Yes I do. It's actually very important." The rat said walking in front of Sly.

"Well, you got me here at what? Two in the morning? What is it?" Sly said awake and kind of annoyed.

"It is early isn't it? We need you to go to Russia and steal the antidote." The rat said.

"Wait, wait. You want me to go to Russia? And antidote for what? And why do you need me?"

"We need you because its like they can smell the training on our agents and they have all been killed and why not the greatest thief alive to steal something? And the antidote for the bio-weapon and-" he was cut off by Sly.

"You're the same one from the warehouse!" Sly said realizing.

"Yes I am. And you have already met one of my men." He said pointing to the huge ape standing by the door.

"You son of bitch, than you must be the one that shot Carmelita!" Sly yelled.

"I will have you know I did not want to shoot her, and I am deeply sorry for it but it had to be done." The rat said faking sincerity. Sly didn't reply he just sat there struggling and trying to break out of the rope that had his hands tied behind the chair. "Don't waste your time. There's a strip of metal in the rope and it will never break."

Sly stopped and said "Do really think that I will help you now that I know that you shot her?"

"Actually I do." he said walking up to Sly who had head down. "If you do you know those arrest warrants in nearly every country? I can make them all go away for you."

Sly lifted his head up and looked at the rat and said "Fuck you."

The rats facial expression changed from calm to angry. He got up and grabbed a laptop and slmmed it down on the table in front of Sly and said "Fine. If you wont do it for you maybe you will do it for the woman you love." He opened a live feed to Carmelitas hospital room. Another ape was there holding a need with a light green liquid in it. He pushed the needle through he skin and injected the fluid.

"What did you do to her?" Sly yelled seeing what had happened.

"What you just saw was the liquid form of that bio-weapon injected into her bloodstream. It was a diluted form of it and she has exactly thirty days to live. So what do you say?" the rat asked.

"I say. When does my plane leave?"

"Good. And in three days." He said handing Sly a passport and other papers.

"What are these?" He asked.

"Your new identity. I suggest you start reading up." The rat said as another needle was plunged into his neck and once again he fell unconscious.

_AN: Short chapter. But this chapter couldn't reveal anymore. Keep reading the next chapter to what wll happen to Sly and Carmelita._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN:In this chapter Sly boards his plane and what has happened to Carmelita. I hope you all like it._

Sly woke up the next morning with the worst head ache of his life. He got up and saw his door was busted open. A black phone rang on the table and he answered it.

"Hello. Who's this?" Sly said.

"Good to see you're awake ."The rat reply.

"Think your goons could have at least been a little more gentle with my door?" Sly said trying to get the door to close. "And what is this thing on my ankle?"

"That is ankle tracker to make sure you wont try and skip out on us. And we both know you wont do that if you ever want to see her again but just in case you do it will electrocute you and make sure you die."

"Good to know." Sly said looking at it. He heard the phone hang up and he went on with his day and looked over his new identity. "Avgust Petrov. Born in Tungusta. Works at the nuclear power plant as a janitor." the phone rang again and Sly answered. "I thought you needed me to steal an antidote?"

"I do." The rat said.

"Then why am I working in a nuclear power plant?"

"Because it was developed in the subterranean levels of the plant. You need to find a way past the security and get you hands on it."

"What kind of security?" Sly asked.

"Guards, lasers, key card access doors."

"Sounds easy enough." Sly replied.

"Don't think its going to be easy."

"Come on. Do you even know anything about me beside I'm a thief? I can pick pocket the key cards off anyone, I can turn invisible to walk through lasers and walk right in front of guards with out them noticing anything."

"Fine. But if you screw it up remember it wont just be you dieing." The rat said before hanging up.

The next two days went by and Sly kept reading on his new identity. The day came and Sly was up watching TV until one of the apes kicked in the door off its hinges.

"Again with the door?" Sly said.

"Get in the car." The ape said in a single tone voice. Sly walked out into the black car that took him to an airport where he was met by the rat.

"When you have the antidote there will be a plane for you in the barn out behind where you will be staying."

"Got it." Sly said getting on the plane.

"Remember twenty-seven days left."

Sly sat down and was looking around the cabin. The seats were comfortable it was like first class. After the plane took off Sly got up and started walking around.

"Wow. Fancy plane. Movie racks, mini fridge, massage chair, and 52 inch screen." Sly said putting in a movie and sitting in the chair.

**In Carmelitas hospital room**

"So am I getting better?" Carmelita said to the doctor.

"Well yes and no."

"And no?" Carmelita asked.

"Well most all of your gunshot wounds are completely healed but there is some unknown toxin that somehow got into your bloodstream and it's...-"

"It's what?"

"It seems to be eroding all of your internal organs. There isn't anything we can do it about it. Judging by how fast its working I say you have about a month to live."

"If it was eroding all of my organs than wouldn't I feel it?" Carmelita asked.

"We don't exactly know why but what we do know is that when it gets more advanced and it starts eroding more of the organs you will start to feel it. I'm sorry miss Fox but there isn't anything we can do to stop it."

"Oh." Thats all she could say. It's all she could think to say. She was still trying to take in the fact that she only had a month to live and she had to spend it in this hospital and there was nothing her or anyone could do about it. Except Sly Cooper who was just landing in Russia.

**Slys House in Russia**

Slys temporary house was about two miles away from the plant. It looked beat up, the paint was chipped, and the roof looked like it could collapse.

"I don't think there is a crappier house in all of Russia." Sly said looking at the house opening the door. "Well the inside is OK."

The phone rang again and Sly answered it.

"I heard you have just arrived." the rat said over the phone.

"Yeah about a half hour ago." Sly said unpacking.

"Get ready for your first day on the job. Your shift starts in one hour."

"One hour? It's eleven at night."

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you, you're working the night shift." The rat said hanging up.

"Great." Sly said putting on his gray jump suit and walking out to his car and off to his job.

_AN: This chapter was longer than the last. Well until next chapter review and comment please._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: wow its been a long time. And just do you all know it wasnt all my extreme lazyness it was also my computer crashed and had to buy a new one :( so anyway here is your next chapter of Conspiricies and dont worry people that like Sly School and Eternally Together they will be out very soon. So until then enjoy some of dis!_

Sly opened the door the old looking car and sat in the drivers seat to find he seat belt was nothing more than a rope.

"Well, at least its safe." Sly said to himself with heavy sarcasm. He started the car and the engine sputter a little before starting. He threw the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway ready to get in and get out and get the cure to Carmelita.

He arrived at the plants gates being stopped by the guard.

"Who are you?" the dog said after motioning for Sly roll his window down.

Almost immediately a wave of his breathe hit Sly which was heavy in vodka Sly replied "I'm the janitor."

"Let me see your ID card." the dog said with another strong wave of his breathe hitting Sly like tsunami holding out his hand. Sly reached into the next seat and grabbed the card that read Dmitri Petrov. "Go on." he said turning to make the gate swing up letting sly in to park. He stepped out of his red and rusted car walking to the door.

"Where would they be keeping it?" Sly said to himself looking at the buttons in the elevator. He pressed the button for the underground floor. A few seconds went by and the doors open and there was nothing more than a few barrels that weren't properly sealed leaking a greenish ooz. The barrels each had 2 numbers on it. The one on the left had a 5 and a 7. the middle with a 2 and a 4. and he right one had a 3 and and a 0 with the picture of and arrow pointing down.

"Not here." Sly sighed as if he expected to find something. He stepped back I the elevator and went to the floor where the janitors station was. He just stepped in and found a wolf and another raccoon sleeping in chairs. The phone on the desk cluttered with papers rang. Sly picked up the phone and before he could say anything a voice said.

"Get your ass down to the fourth floor one of the scientist croaked and you need to get him outta here before he starts to stink up the place!"

"That's you." The wolf said not opening his eyes.

"Great." Sly mumbled getting back in the elevator this time it had a lizard in it. Sly pressed the button for the fourth floor. He got off and the lizard stayed on as the elevator went back down again. He was greeted by the body of another lizard in a white coat being laid down in front of him and one of the ones dragging him said.

"Took you long enough." while the other let the lizards arms flop against the floor.

Sly grabbed a hold and dragged him back to the elevator. He went down to morgue and dropped the body off with the frog with a scalpel in one of his hands.

The night went by slow and other than the one body they had to do nothing. Over all it wasn't that bad. The lack of actual work let Sly look for what he wanted without too many interruptions. The morning came and Sly went back out to his car and drove out of the plant empty handed. He got back to his house and the phone rang.

"Hello." Sly said answering the phone.

"I'm calling you to tell you her condition has worsened." the rat said with an un-changing tone.

"What!" Sly yelled into the phone.

"She has only another week to live. The toxin has worked much faster than we had expected it to. So if you wan to see her again, alive, you better hurry with finding it."

"What happened to twenty-seven days left?" Sly asked but the rat disregarded him and hung up.

**Carmelitas hospital room**

Carmelita had gotten moved out of the ICU and into one of the other wings. She sat in her bed waiting for the doctor to come back with her test results. She was watching the TV screen when she felt burning in her stomach. It got worse fast and she wrapped her arms around her stomach and the pain suddenly went away. She turned her attention to the TV and the doctor walked in holding a clip board with papers on it.

"How did it come back?" She said turning he screen off.

The doctor took a deep breathe and said. "Its gotten worse. Your initial time was about a month. Its not down to about a week. Its just progressing so fast."

When she heard this despite all of her control being used to not she began to cry. Her face in her hands crying more than she had ever had before.

_AN: alright you Conspiracies fans here is your chapter. Hope you enjoyed!__** RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here you go. The second to last chapter in Conspiracies. Hope you like it. And tell me what you think I might be doing a sequel if enough people want it._

When Sly put the phone down he sat on the couch lifeless. He stared at the wall feeling defeated. The place was massive! How was he going to search the whole place in less than a week.

"I can't do this." he thought. "I wouldn't even know where to look. I don't know anything about where someone would put something like that and now Carmelita's going to die because of me." he reached over and grabbed the phone off the table and started to dial a number.

"Hello. Who's this?" the voice on the other end said.

"Its me Sly." he said. "I need you to find the structure papers for the power plant in Tungusta, Russia.

"I'll have them in a couple minutes." The voice said. "Here. It seems theres another elevator shaft behind the main one, but I don't see how to get to it. Did you see any place to maybe put in a number code or any kind of password?"

"No place to put it but I did see some numbers written down."

"Anything in the elevator?"

"Well one of the numbers was a four and when I put four in on the elevator the button didn't stay lit up."

"Thats it! It must be when you put a number from the code in it must somehow let you in the other elevator."

"Thanks I have to go." Sly said dropping the phone and rushing back to the plant. When he got into the plant he went straight to the elevator and put in the code 572430 in and the other side of the elevator opened to another elevator and he stepped in. He stepped in and saw an arrow pointing down. He pressed it and the door closed and went down. The doors opened and Sly saw a long empty hallway with a sign that said cold storage. He started walking and here a voice.

"Crap!" Sly said going invisible. They walked by but didn't hear him. Sly kept walking and came to a door that surprisingly wasn't locked. He walked forward carefully and an alarm went off and Sly quickly jump up into an air duct. He looked down through the grate of the duct to see two dogs with MP5Ks strapped around there shoulders looking around. A minute or two went by and one of them said something in Russian and thy both walked out.

"That was close." Sly sighed climbing down. He walked further into the room and saw ten viles of a deep purple liquid. Next to where the viles were there was another set of green liquid like what was injected into Carmelita.

"This has to be the antidote." Sly thought grabbing three of them and slipping them into his leg pouch. Sly made his way back to elevator without anyone seeing him. When he got past the security booth he sighed in relief. He rushed back to his house and called the rat.

"Hello Mr. Cooper." he said in his usual emotionless voice.

"I'm on my way to the plane be ready when I get there." Sly said forgetting about his luggage and running to the plane.

"I trust you have what we want?" the rat said back.

"I have it." Sly said stepping up into the plane and it taking off shortly after.

**In Carmelitas Hospital Room**

Carmelita had fell into a coma induced by her rapidly progressing illness. She was being watched around the clock by doctors and machines alike. It was mostly just a precaution because she had reached the point of if something did happen no one there would be able to do anything about it. She was fading at slow but relatively steady rate. By what was happening she had another four to five days left.

_A/N: will Sly get there in time and save Carmelita? Read the next chapter of Conspiracies to find out! And please __**Review and rate **__and tell me what you thought about it._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: The final chapter of Conspiracies is here. :(. I hope everyone that read it liked it and now you get to see how it ends. So theres a plus and a minus._

Sly waited anxiously on the plane wondering if he was too late or not. His heart raced and so many thoughts sped through his head. He held the viles of the dark purple liquid not wanting to take his eyes off them. He peered his head out the window and saw the landing strip and tightened his grip so he wouldn't drop it during the bump when the plane touched down. Sly breathed a sigh of relief when he was on the ground ounce more but the plane didn't stop on the runway though, it pulled into a large hanger. Sly pressed the button to talk to the pilot.

"What are we doing in here? The car was supposed to be on the runway." Sly spoke confused and getting a little uneasy when there was no reply. He got up and walked to the door not caring to much about the change in plans and he looked out of the door and saw the rat in his usual trench coat and emotionless expression. He walked carefully down the step and stood in the hanger looking back at the man that forced him to do all of this.

"Do you have it?" The rat asked holding out a paw waiting for Sly to hand it over.

Sly walked closer to him and reached into his leg pouch and handed him the three viles. The rat slipped them into a hidden pocket of his coat and Sly asked "How is this going to cure Carmelita?" As soon as he finished his sentence two of the large apes came up behind him and grabbed his arms and held him in place. "Whats going on!" Sly yelled struggling to get out.

"You have done a great thing Mr. Cooper. By doing this you have saved many lives." He said putting his hands behind his back. "A pity neither of them will be your own or that foxs." He said walking closer to Sly who wanted to break out the grip he was held in and choke the life out of the rat that was just inches from him.

"You said if I got it you would save her!" Sly yelled in his face, still struggling to break free with no results.

"I did didn't I? Its just to bad I lied to get your services." The rat said taunting the raccoon. "You see no one could get close enough to be able to get it. No one had the right skills, but you, you could do it with ease."

"Then why not just pay me off to do it?" Sly questioned frustrated.

"Why waste money paying you when we could simply force you by dangling the hope you would save the women you love and have a test subject too. When you went to talk to her she told you that she was tipped off that Sly Cooper, the criminal that evaded her for so long would be there she had to go." He started to explain.

"And you were the source of the tip off." Sly said who had given up and trying to fight.

"Exactly. And when she arrived she was shot but only enough to injure her greatly. She would have no use to us dead then. And when we had you then the virus could be injected into her bloodstream to help motivate you to go and get the antidote. Now that we have just that neither of you are any benefit to us." And with that the rat turned around smiling pleased with himself and got into a black car and drove off.

The two apes carried Sly over to a cage in the corner of the hanger and tossed him in on the floor. Sly sat in the corner, his eyes beginning to tear up. 'Now Carmelita is really going to die and so am I. They'll probably just use me as another test subject.' Sly thought in defeat. 'If Bentley or Murray were here I wouldn't be in this cage and Carmelita would be fine.' He looked up at the open window and saw the sky darkening. He closed his eyes and a few tears rolled down his face and he looked at the ape in the tuxedo in front of him and all of the sudden his eyes shot open and then they shut and he collapsed on the floor and a white and red dart was sticking out of his neck. Sly stood up and grabbed the bars of the cage and he heard loud banging on the on the big metal door and when it popped off its hinges and hit the floor with a loud bang he saw a large figure in the doorway. He cracked his knuckles and when he stepped forward Sly saw that it was a pink hippo he knew well.

"Murray! What are you doing here?" Sly said excited to see his old friend grabbing the bars and ripping them off.

"Bentley said you might need some help." Murray said tossing the bars to the side.

"We have to get to the hospital, Carmelitas dying and we need to find a black car that left here about and hour ago." Sly said running out and getting in the van with Bentley in that back tracing the cars location from its license plate he got from the security cameras around the hanger. Murray floored the gas pedal and sped down the road to the warehouse where everything had started. Murray stopped the van just outside the entrance. Bentley handed Sly his cane saying.

"Think you might need this." The turtle said as Sly took the cane and rushing to a pipe on the side of the building. He climb the pipe silently with his cane in his mouth as always and jumped onto the roof looking through the window seeing the viles in a glass case in the center of the warehouse. Sly lifted the glass window up and slipped in silently as he did the first time.

"There probably isn't any time for finesse." Sly said to himself swinging the cane shattering the case but leaving the viles in perfect contact. The raccoon put them carefully into his pouch and ran back to the van. As soon as the door was closed Murray peeled out of the parking lot.

"Uh Sly, is that the black car you were talking about?" Bentley said worried looking out the vans back window.

Sly stuck his head out of the window to see one of the apes driving and the rat putting a gun out the window. "Yup." Sly said putting his head back in the van. As soon as he did a bullet hit the rear view mirror right where his head was. A few more shots went off, one hitting the back window and whizzing by Bentley and out the windshield.

"Watch it!" Murray yelled seeing the massive crack in the windshield. Bentley looked back and didn't see the car.

"They're gone." Bentley sighed in relief.

"The hospital is right here just let me out." Sly jumped out of the door and ran in the hospital and found the nearest supply closet and grabbed a needle and went to the elevator seeing that it was closed. "Damn it!" Sly yelled running up the stairs and down the hall to Carmelitas room. He open the door and saw the rat with the barrel of a glock with a silencer on it touching his forehead. Sly looked in the room and saw the doctor on the floor in a pool of blood with four bullet holes in him. Two in his chest, one in his heart, and one in his head.

"Hello again Mr. Cooper. Its always a pleasure." He said walking out of the room pressing the barrel more against his head.

Sly backed up with the force of him walking closer. "Really? I enjoy this too." Sly said sarcastically turning so now he was in the doorway and the rat was in the hall.

The rat smiled. "I admire your courage even in the face of death. It really is too bad you and the lady have to die. She was a good cop, and you, you could have been the best agent we've ever had. Its a shame such talent has to go to waste."

"I feel the same way." Sly said again full of sarcasm.

"Goodbye Mr. Cooper." The rat said, his finger putting pressure on the trigger, with Slys eyes clenched shut waiting to hear the click of the firing pin on the bullet. Before the rat could pull the trigger a large hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around and another collided with his face knocking him out and hitting the floor hard.

"You OK buddy?" Murray said to Sly who was stunned.

"Y-yeah." Sly said shakily walking into the room seeing Carmelita laying in her bed with all the wires and monitors everywhere. Sly turned his head and looked at what looked like to be the heart rate monitor. The line and beeping were a steady noise and the only noise in the room. Sly reached into his pouch slowly and pulled out one of the viles and the needle. He took the cap off the needles point and put it on the top of the container. He tipped it up and filled the syringe with the deep purple liquid. He lifted up the sleeve on her hospital gown revealing the orange fur of her arm and hesitantly pushed the needle into her arm and slowly squeezing the contents out of the needle. Sly removed the needle from her arm and looked at the monitor again and it started to speed up. The beeping got faster and faster and then the line went flat. Sly dropped to his knees and started crying with his head on the bed next to her. Sly was too busy that he didn't notice that the monitor had started beeping again and that Carmelitas eyes slowly had started to open. She looked around the room and then noticed the raccoon that hadn't realized she was fine. The fire orange fox sat up in her bed and with her mid-strength Spanish accent she said "Sly. What are you doing here?" She asked somewhat confused. Sly lifted his head and his eyes were red and the fur on his face was wet from his tears and smiled seeing that she was alright.

_A/N: And with that Conspiracies is finished. I hope everyone enjoyed it. And I hope you will also read the epilogue and alternate ending that will be up soon. Thats right people that read this __**ALTERNATE ENDING.**__ And for all the people that worrying what was going to happen to Carmelita, see I kept her alive! :) soooo __**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! **__And those reviews will motivate me to make a sequel to this. So __**DO IT! THE POWER OF THE UNIVERSE DEMANDS IT!**_


	8. Epilogue

_A/N: so now that Conspiracies is over all thats left is my epilog and **ALTERNATE ENDING.** So here is the epilog._

Carmelita

Carmelita had made a full recovery and got back to her job as inspector at INTRPOL and is back playing cat and mouse with Sly.

Bentley

Bentley had retired from thieving and currently has a job at the CIA in counter intelligence.

Murray

Murray repaired the van from the bullet holes and is a champion boxer and weight lifter.

The Rat

Even though we didn't catch his name(for now ;)) when Sly was helping Carmelita he awoke from being knocked out and slipped down the stairs and out the back and disappeared into the dark.

The Power Plant Dog

He was fired for letting Sly out without checking him for any stolen property and is now employed at a vodka bottling plant, occasionally stealing a bottle or two.

Sly

Recently Sly has not stole anything and was last spotted on a highly secured video feed talking to Bentley in a very luxurious island resort near Hawaii.

_A/N: So there you go! Now you know where all the main characters are now. And one minor character with very few parts. Bet you can't guess who. So until the alternate ending goodbye and **RATE AND REVIEW OR ELSE THE ROCK WITH A SMILY FACE PAINTED ON IT WILL TURN TO A FROWN. AND DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT? I DIDN'T THINK SO.** _


	9. Alternate Ending

_A/N: alright so this is the alternate ending of Conspiracies and will be the last thing for it I will be putting up. So I hope you like it(although im sure some to most wont). Also this starts when Sly gets to the hospital._

"The hospital is right here just let me out." Sly jumped out of the door and ran in the hospital and found the nearest supply closet and grabbed a needle and went to the elevator seeing that it was closed. "Damn it!" Sly yelled running up the stairs and down the hall to Carmelitas room. He open the door and saw the rat with the barrel of a glock with a silencer on it touching his forehead. Sly looked in the room and saw the doctor on the floor in a pool of blood with four bullet holes in him. Two in his chest, one in his heart, and one in his head.

"Hello again Mr. Cooper. Its always a pleasure." He said walking out of the room pressing the barrel more against his head.

Sly backed up with the force of him walking closer. "Really? I enjoy this too." Sly said sarcastically turning so now he was in the doorway and the rat was in the hall.

The rat smiled. "I admire your courage even in the face of death. It really is too bad you and the lady have to die. She was a good cop, and you, you could have been the best agent we've ever had. Its a shame such talent has to go to waste."

"I feel the same way." Sly said again full of sarcasm.

"Goodbye Mr. Cooper." The rat said, his finger putting pressure on the trigger, with Slys eyes clenched shut waiting to hear the click of the firing pin on the bullet. A tear escape out from his closed eye lids and then he heard it. The click of metal on metal and before he could really realize what he had heard the bullet flew down the barrel spiraling and in a fraction of a second made its way out and went in Slys forehead and out the back of his head. His body went limp and collapsed on the floor.

"It really is a shame." The rat said putting his gun in a pocket inside of his coat. He bent down and reached into his pouch and grabbed the viles and slipped them back to where they had been before. He got up and walked down the stairs and out the back entrance. He got back into his car and drove off to the industrial part of town and came to a old broken down factory and parked near the side. He stepped out and closed his door silently walking into the factory and inputting a nine digit code in on a massive metal door and stepping in. The door closed and he felt it moving down. The door open again on its own this time revealing a subterranean biological weapons facility with Thirteen rockets missing the warhead on the far end. He stepped out placing the viles of the antidote on one of the scientists desks. "Get working on reproducing this." He said stepping into a closed off area in the corner.

The scientist nodded taking them into one of the rooms with the proper equipment. They worked for fourteen months trying to find out what it was made of. When they finally found it they started giving it to the richest and most powerful people in the world that would help and benefit the new world and hospitals in the US. After it was distributed to the hospitals a government official was placed there who would control who would receive the cure and who wouldn't. The goal they were working toward was a good one. They were trying to destroy all the bad and evil in the world. With this virus they could do that. Yes there were going to be some innocent people dieing like Sly and Carmelita but that was just considered collateral damage to them and it was all for the greater good. By destroying all the current bad in the world with this it would be easier to find and take out any new issues popping up. The vaccination was brought to US as well because they weren't just going to launch the rockets that held the deadly virus as its payload everywhere there was bad, they were launching it everywhere, even on themselves to ensure it was all destroyed. The rockets explosion to release the virus was small only able to take out a block or two but would spread the virus over hundreds and hundreds of miles. It would wipe out everyone the had the misfortune to inhale it and get denied by the government or not get to a hospital in time. The virus loaded into the warheads of the rockets was an undiluted version of what was injected into Carmelita, so after inhaling it you would have three days before you reached total organ failure.

On December eighteenth they were loading the warheads into the rockets. After everything was in place they checked on the engines and ran diagnostics test to make sure everything would work the way they wanted. The rockets destinations were Colorado, USA. Ohio, USA. Sydney, Australia. Berlin, Germany. Manaus, Brazil. Beijing, China. Sarh, Chad. Kabul, Afghanistan. Kazzan, Russia. Bratsk, Russia. Siberia, Russia. Vancuver, Canada. Akureyri, Iceland.

"Is everything ready?" The rat asked the head scientist who was sitting at the computer that controlled the launches.

"Yes, everything is in place and the coordinates are uploaded into the guidance systems." He said shakily and nervous.

"Good." The rat said with a small smile on his face. "Tell the president launch is scheduled for December twenty-first 2012." He said turning around walking away.

_A/N: well there you all go! I hope you enjoyed reading it even if you didn't like that Sly and Carmelita dies. And if I do make a sequel it will be a __TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY LIKE IT WONT BE ATTACHED TO THIS ONE. YOU WOULD NEED TO ALERT A DIFFERENT STORY. SO UNTIL I GET ENOUGH PEOPLE WANTING A SEQUEL CONSPIRACIES SAYS GOODBYE AND PLEASE __**RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	10. Sequel Chapter 1

_AN: First: Im sorry for how long this took to get this out. I do have excuses though._

_Second: Enjoy!_

**Conspiracies 2 Chapter 1**

"You should see it down here Bentley. Its amazing!"Sly said laying back in a beach chair with a drink in his hand looking at the screen of the laptop his turtle friend had given him.

"Just remember to keep a low profile. And you should be wearing sunglasses or something! Last thing we need is you getting arrested!" Bentley said worried looking in the background seeing all the people.

A small giggle was heard as a very beautiful cat girl in a bright blue bikini walked up to Sly and into frame for Bentley and giggling again before saying "Um excuse me but are you Sly Cooper?"

Sly paused for a moment to examine her and seeing that her top that had the Cooper logo on each of her boobs. "Didn't know they made those." he said smiling. "And yes, I am. Gotta go Bentley." He said reaching to close the laptop.

"Remember low-" The laptop closed leaving Bentleys screen black. "-Profile."

"So your name is?" Sly asked casually sitting up in his chair.

"Ginger, like my fur." She said excitedly and true to her word her fur was a beautiful shade of redish tan. She grabbed a napkin from the table and pulled a blue sharpie out the bag she was carrying and wrote down her phone number and room number and hotel name giving it to Sly. "Me and my friends are going out tonight and we'd love to have you come." She said smiling and pointing a group of equally sexy girls looking over at the two of them.

"How could I possibly say no." Sly said sliding the napkin into the pocket on his shorts.

"Great! See you at nine." She said going back to her friends and walking away.

Sly continued laying in his chair for another hour or so before heading back to his hotel which was right on the beach. He walked into the lobby and looked around seeing a back leather coat and black pants that looked away when Sly saw him. He kept walking to the elevator. He pushed the button for his room number. After a three floors it stopped and a beautiful white rabbit in a bright red dress walked in. they exchanged smiles and Sly couldn't help but look over and check her out. His eyes wandered up and down until she looked over at him. He quickly looked away. She smiled to herself and pulled out a pen and slip of paper from her purse writing down her number and slipping it into his pocket before she exited the elevator. Slys floor came up on the digital numbers above the doors as they slid open. He got off and walked to his door sliding in his room key and walking in. He looked at the clock on the end table next to his bed that read 5:17. He set the alarm to 8:00 and flopped on the bed for a quick nap.

In what felt like no time at all his alarm went off. He reached over lazily turning it off and getting out of bed. He jumped in the shower and got dressed looking at the information on the napkin. Sly took the elevator to the parking garage. He walked through the dimly lit building to his rental car. He drove over to the hotel and walked through the lobby and took the elevator to the girls room and met her just as she was walking out.

"Hey!" she said looking at her watch that read 9: 38. "Didn't think you were coming."

"Yeah uh sorry. Traffic." He said placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Its fine." she said smiling.

"Where are your friends?" Sly asked after seeing her in a group earlier in the day.

"They're meeting us down there."

"Alright well lets go." They walked back out to Slys car and Ginger gave him directions to the club. When they arrived Sly got out and and walked around opening the door for Ginger.

"Such a gentleman." She said stepping out of the car.

"I try." Sly said with a smile an she giggled.

They walked up to the club and Sly saw the same guy in the lobby from earlier again looking away when Sly looked at him. Ginger turned to him and saw him looking.

"You know him?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Sly said walking into the club seeing a sign out front that read 'Number 1 rated Night Club On Banoi Island!'

"Hey!" Ginger said running up to her friends taking Sly with her. Sly turned around to look back and saw the man in the black coat walk in behind them.

_AN: I hope you all like the first chapter of Conspiracies 2! Please **REVIEW **tell me what you think! _


	11. Sequel Chapter 2

_AN: Alright people who read my dumb ramblings at the top and bottom of each chapter, as you might know if you people have been reading my other fics as well as this one you may know it takes me quite a while sometimes to bust off chapters. And if you havent read any of my other fics then please click on my name and read them, they are very...good.(not really im lieing, but check them out anyway and tell me what you think of them.) so without anymore of my stupidity travleing through electrical impulses from my brain(if you could call it a brain) to my fingers making me type this actually very long for me Note section here is chapter 2 of Conspiracies sequel! And by the way this chapter has a cameo appearance by everyones favorite blue vixen!_

"When is he going to learn that just because he's Sly Cooper and he can do all those special tricks and elude the police that he can't just go basically announcing his presence everywhere he goes!" Bentley thought to himself somewhat angry but mostly frustrated. He got his short body out of the chair he was so comfortably seated in to head off to bed. Bentley had been working exceptionally hard the past few days keeping track of Sly and was completely drained. The turtle climbed up into his bed, and yes he did have to climb, taking off his glasses and lazily sliding under the comforter on his bed. There was something about crawling into a bed after being so tired that just felt amazing.

"It's almost too easy." A voice whispered from outside Bentleys window witch he almost never closed, because he enjoy the cool night breeze.

Sly followed Ginger over to her friends, even though he could have easily kept up with her and then some he trailed somewhat slowly scanning the club for any valuables.

"Hello ladies." Sly said cooly arriving at the group of five other girls who Ginger introduced to him.

"This is Krystal." She said pointing to a beautiful blue fox. "Emerald, Krystals sister." Ginger pointing to an almost identical fox except her fur was a deep green like that of an emerald. "Diamond." Who was the white bunny from earlier on the elevator.

"I think we have already met." Diamond said smiling.

"Ruby." Who was a cat looking distinctly different from ginger with dark red fur and a black patch on her chest. "And this is Blur." Ginger said tapping the gray raccoon on the shoulder as she was facing away from Sly. Sly immediately took a special liking to Blur as she was a raccoon as he was himself. For some reason or another there weren't many raccoons around.

"How about some drinks?" Sly said after looking each of them up and down thoroughly. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a few and quickly came back. They all took the drinks except for Blur.

"I don't drink any of these weak fruity drinks." She said sternly and taking the shot glass of Vodka Sly had snatched for himself. "Mm. I'll have another one of those." She said winking at Sly. Sly looked somewhat surprised at this but as she said he walked off getting another for her.

"Wow." Sly thought. "Shes different in the best ways possible." When he got up to the bar he saw the man in all black for the third time. After he got his drink he looked over just as the times before he had looked away. Sly walked over to him and he turned to hide his face and when he got closer he got up quick and walked away. "What the hell." Sly said softly as he made his way back to the group and his new favorite of the bunch, Blur. She turned to take the drink.

"Took long enough." She said playfully smiling which made Sly smile somewhat. "You dance?"

"Sometimes-" Sly said as Blur grabbed his arm pulling him onto the dance floor. Sly was taller than all the girls. He was with and probably one of the tallest in the whole club with the exception of a couple walking trees. Blur however was not all that much shorter than Sly being able to just see over his shoulders.

"You know those guys?" She said while dancing in perfect rhythm with the beat of the song.

"What guys?" Sly said half expecting to turn around and see the same guy he had been seeing all day and night.

"There's about five guys in all black staring at you."

Sly turned to look and instead of them walking away they started walking toward him rather fast and could see they each were carrying guns. He turned back to Blur grabbing her hand.

"I think we should go." He said running off at his normal passe which to most people was like lightning. He was surprised that he felt no tugging on his arm or dragging. He glance back and Blur was nearly next to him.

"You wanna tell me whats going?" She questioned not stopping.

"I'm not sure that I could but they all had guns and were coming toward us." Sly said as he suddenly felt a strong tug.

"Thats it?" Blur said looking funny at him. She rolled up her black dress revealing two black pistols on thigh holsters. She took them both out and kept one for herself and tossed the other to Sly. "You know how to shoot right, Cane boy?"

Sly caught the gun and cocked it. He had shot a gun before. In fact he had multiple times and all different kinds. Its just that guns weren't exactly part of his usual repertoire of weapons he used. He wasn't trying to kill anyone on his jobs and they werent the stealthiest things around. He was much better with hand to hand and melee tactics but in this situation those weren't going to do. "Of coarse I do." He said as they made their way to the back door.

_AN: Well I hope you all liked it! And will keep reading on. And if anyone is just coming on to reading this then thankyou and I hope it wasn't a waste of time for you! So please **RATE AND REVIEW **and I will see you all next tim._


	12. Sequel Chapter 3

_AN: It feels like its been quite a while since I updated anything. Im very sorry about all the wait on a lot of my of my other fictions but you know during the school year it gets kinda hard. Come summer they will be much more frequent. Well anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it and will tell me what you think. **SLIGHT WARNING: There is a part that has some sexual thingies in it sooooo yeah. Just a warning. And dont worry its too too bad.**_

Carmelita sat alone in her apartment wearing just a pair of sweat pants and a gray tank top trying to think of something to do while she was on her forced vacation from her boss. Her whole career at INTERPOL she had never taken a vacation or even a sick day. She let out a sigh of boredom just as the phone rang. Her ears perked up and she darted to the table answering the phone.

"Hello." She said somewhat eagerly.

"Inspector Fox, I'm sorry to bother you on your time off, but we need you to come in as soon as possible."

"No, no its fine." She said excited that her day of mind numbing boredom was finally over. "I'll be in in just a few minutes." She hung the phone up and quickly got her hair done and slipping on her tight blue pants and small blue undershirt. She walked out of her bed room now dressed and grabbing her shock pistol and holster and grabbing her yellow coat walking out the door. She climbed into the driver seat of her bright red convertible and put on her sunglasses driving the forty-five minute long trip from her apartment to INTERPOL.

When she arrived she parked in her usual spot in the parking garage. As soon as she got out of her car a black van drove by and parked a few spots up but no one got out. Seeing this made the fox uneasy so she took the elevator opposed to walking like usual. Walking in she was greeted by the usual stares and whistles. One of the more forward agents that worked there started to move his hand getting ready to smack her ass but she saw it and grabbed his wrist twisting his arm back and hitting his head of the desk.

"I wouldn't recommend that." She said just loud enough for him to hear it just before she released his arm. Everyone was laughing as he straitened his shirt out. Carmelita walked down the rest of the hall to the chiefs office. When she opened the door to walk in there was someone in one of the two seats on the opposite side of the chiefs desk.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't know you were busy." She said halfway in the door.

"No its alright Inspector. This is just one of our newest members, Inspector Gonzales." The chief said making a hand motion in his direction. He stood up and Carmelita saw that he was a tall rather good looking fox.

"It's great to meet you Inspector. I've heard quite a lot about your accomplishments." He said extending his hand to shake Carmelitas whos hand had just seemed to do the same on its own.

"Um, thank you its nice to meet you also." She said nervously noticing that she had been staring at him the whole time and looked down and turning her attention to the chief.

"Inspector Gonzales could you excuse us for a minute." The chief said motioning to the door.

"Of coarse sir. It was nice meeting you Inspector." He said walking out the door.

"Now Carmelita I know you've always worked alone but I think it would be a good ide-"

"Sure." Carmelita said before he could even finish his sentence.

"What? All the other times I've tried giving you a partner you've heavily refused." The chief said confused.

"Well every other time you've tried to give me a partner on the Cooper case." She said sitting in the chair.

"Well." He said.

"But sir I've been alone on that case since I've started." She said defensive.

"Look, Cooper was spotted on Banoi Island last night and-"

"So let me go!" She said excited to finally have a lead after such a long time.

"He was spotted at a night club where there was a shooting and I think it would good if you and Inspector Gonzales went to investigate this, its much too dangerous for you to go alone."

"But sir-"

"Either you go with Inspector Gonzales or I'll assign someone else the Cooper case." The chief threatened.

"Yes sir." She said standing up. "When do we leave?"

"In about a half hour. You better get going."

She walked out of the chiefs office and down to the door where she was met by Inspector Gonzales.

"So I suppose we are going to working together." He said walking out next to Carmelita. His accent was only slightly thicker than her own.

"I assume you've read up on Cooper case file?" She said walking to the parking garage elevator with him.

"Yes, and I must say he has a very impressive criminal record." He said standing next to her looking over at her when she was turned to her side to press the button for the floor.

"Yes. That he does. If we are going to working together I think its right we at least know each others names." Carmelita said as the door opened.

"Rodrigo. And you?" He said walking with her to her car.

"Carmelita." She said almost to her car.

"Ah, a very beautiful name." He said with a smile which made Carmelita blush and look down. " Look out!" He yelled pushing Carmelita out of the way of a black van that screeched to a stop and two men hopped out. Rodrigo jumped up and hit them both with his shock pistol and reached down to help Carmelita up.

"Are you alright Inspector?" He asked helping her to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you." She said a little shaken up.

"We had better get going if we're going to catch our flight." He said getting in the passenger seat of her car. They drove off to the airport and got on their flight just in time. As they sat in their seats Rodrigo read more on the Cooper case files and Carmelita rested her head on her hand thinking of how she hadn't seen the van coming. But her thoughts kept drifting back to Rodrigo. She knew that she could never have a relationship with him as they worked together but still she thought about it. He seemed nearly perfect. Good looking, kind, smart all the things she liked about Sly except the clashing careers. Sly, she smiled thinking about what his face would look like seeing her with a partner.

The plane landed and they got their luggage and headed out to get their rental car. This time Rodrigo drove. They drove through the city to their hotel and decided to get started the next day as it was getting late. Carmelita checked in while Rodrigo carried in their bags. It was a nice hotel room, roomy two beds, good sized shower and bathroom, and a rather large TV.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She said walking into the bathroom.

"Ok." Rodrigo said still reading the files on Cooper.

"She slipped out of her clothes until she was just in her bra and panties and necklace. Her bright orange fur stood out against her dark blue undergarments. She reached behind her neck taking off her golden star necklace and lightly setting on the sink. She reached into the shower and turning on the hot water and let the room steam up a bit before slipping out of her bra and panties. She stepped into the warm water and stood there for a second letting her fur get wet. She began washing herself and thinking about Rodrigo again. He hands rubbed the soap all over her fire orange fur and began wandering down. First down to her chest where one stopped while the other continued down. Past her stomach and down to her thigh. She thought about Rodrigo and Sly. " No!" Her head yelled at her to stop. She stopped and finished washing quickly. "I can't be doing this. It would never be able to work. I have to focus on finally catching Sly. I'm here on work." She though talking herself down from her day dream while she dried off.

She walked out of the bathroom in her sweat pants and tank top for bed like always. She lay down in bed and closed her eyes while Rodrigo closed the documents he was reading and sat on his own bed.

"I see you re-enforce the stereo type that girls take long showers." He said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Carmelita said laughing throwing a pillow at him and crawling into bed while Rodrigo got into the shower.

She lay in bed thinking about what Cooper would be doing here. The island was a particularly wealthy place. Didnt have many things that would be of too much value. She decided to close her eyes and try to get some sleep.

Just minutes later the bathroom door opened and Rodrigo stepped out. Carmelita opened her eyes slightly and surprised to see him naked walking out of the bathroom. "He must have thought I was asleep." She thought to herself. She followed him with her eyes. Her thoughts from her shower started re-surfacing. He turned over and saw that her eyes were open. Upon noticing he grabbed the blanket from his bed and covering up.

"I'm sorry Inspector I um thought you were asleep." He said looking down.

She lay there for a second trying to think of what to say. "No its alright." She said and involuntarily smiled sexily and closed her eyes.

"Inspector?" She heard Rodrigo say and opened her eyes and they were met by his only a few inches away from her. She lay there shocked somewhat at how close he was and she looked into his eyes. They reminded her of Slys. Before she could finish her thought Rodrigo kissed her. Her eyes shot open then slowly started to close. She pulled away after a good amount of time then pulled him onto the bed and returned to his kiss.

"Inspector?" Rodrigo said softly in his Spanish accent.

"Yes." She said with a heavy breath.

"Time to wake up Inspector." He said.

Her head tilted a little. "what?" She said confused.

She jolted awake in bed with Rodrigos hand on her shoulder shaking her awake lightly.

"You are a heavy sleeper aren't you." He said laughing.

"It was a dream." She said softly. "Ha, yeah." She said thinking about the dream she had just been woken from. She got out of bed and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to use the toilet and get dressed before heading out.

_AN: I hope you all enoyed this! If you did __**PLEASE subscribe and REVIEW it helps me wanna get these done quicker**__ and ____its always appreciated and I love hearing what you guys think! So until next time I hope you all enjoyed this! And what is Sly gonna think?_


End file.
